Playing with Fire
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: The wonderment of the spark, the flame that dances. Captain Vegeta finds himself attracted to a new female firefighter that has been sent to his station. BV GCC K18 get together. Dedicated to the 343 firefighters that lost their lives on 911
1. Dancing within the flames

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!  
  
Everyone in this fic does not have special powers. They are ordinary people just like us.  
Also this is a major A/U fic containing your favorite and not so favorite DBZ characters. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl are around even though I will be getting G/CC and V/B together in this fic.  
Now on with the story…  
  
  
  
Playing with Fire…  
  
  
The old red brick building was quiet in the pre-dawn hours, like so many other days. The men slept, dreaming of the next battle they would be up against. The raging heat, the violent firestorm that drew them into this job. To come face to face with the mighty beast in all it's wonder. The beast even though seen every day in some form was still dangerous to people, buildings, animals, in all general life, as we know it. The wonderment of the spark, the flame that dances, licking its way up walls, across vast areas of forests. Fire was her name and she was an enchantress to a lot of men to come dance among her wicked orange glow, to tame her.   
  
The radio room was quiet except for other fire brigades and companies out on calls being announced over the airwaves. The lone man manning the small room sat reading, more like looking at the new swimsuit edition of Verico Monique, a very hot new lingerie designer. Pulling an over nighter was rough work if you didn't have the proper motivation to stay awake, waiting for that call to come in saying that the company was needed. Yawning to himself, he placed the magazine away in the top drawer of the desk before kicking his feet up and leaning back in the old patched up chair. Eyes drifting shut, it wasn't too long before sleep claimed it's next victim.   
  
Loud tones blared through speakers around the station waking everyone with a start. Lights automatically turned on as feet hit icy tile flooring in a scramble to find clothes.  
"Station seven eight, request back up at fifty seven fourteen Oakwood, fifty seven fourteen Oakwood. Station eight one requesting all available manpower and equipment for a six-story apartment house fire. Station seven eight." A female dispatcher from the 911 center called out.  
"Shake it and wake it guys!" A gruff voice called out, making sure the last straggler was down the fire pole and on the rigs going out.  
"Station seven eight to dispatch, we are in route with all available man power and rigs to fifty seven fourteen Oakwood to assist station eight one."  
"Thank you seven eight, time of call 5:08 am." The female responded. The radio room operator smiled to himself, glad that he wasn't caught sleeping once again on his shift.  
  
"Hey Captain, aren't you going with them?" Black eyes turned towards the radio room, his face set in a perment scowl.   
"No, someone has to stay behind and make sure you don't fall asleep again."   
"Sir?"  
"Let me set this straight with you probie. You are still new to this so I will make it short and sweet. You fall asleep again and I'll make sure you are washing and waxing all the trucks in this station for a year, you understand?" Black unruly hair fell into Yamcha's face as he casted his sight downwards.  
"Yes sir Captain Vegeta."  
"Good, now get back in that radio room and fill out the paperwork for this call." Vegeta turned on his heals heading towards the open doors of the truck bays.  
"Oh and by the way probie, keep the smut magazines out of the top drawer. I'm pretty sure you don't want Chief Shin or fire chaplain Kami to see them"   
  
  
Red lights danced on top of fire trucks as the sirens wailed on into the morning hours. Lieutenant Goku was first to arrive on scene with his trusty gang of smoke eaters to the apartment house fire.  
"Stretch that line out, they need some water over on the east side Krillin."  
"I'm going as fast as I can here Goku." The short stature man called out as the fire hose was wrenched on to the hydrant and turned on, bring the hose to life.  
"Line on ready to go."  
"Good job Krillin. Get two other guys to help with that line. I need to go talk to the command leader." Krillin waved off his commanding officer and best friend before yelling at the new recruits to the station to help man the fire hose.  
  
"Who's in charge over here?" Goku yelled out as he approached the chaotic makeshift command center on the hood of a civilian car.  
"Goku over here." Goku recognized the voice immediately belonging to a long time friend he had met at the fire academy many years ago.  
"Tien, you have everyone out?"  
"Your crazy ass brother is in there leaving me in charge out here. Damn him and his no fear bullshit once again. We have some guys from station seven nine here helping out. They went gung ho into the building, but I haven't seen them come back out yet." Tien spat out loudly so Goku could hear him over the radio traffic.   
"Let me guess, Captain Ginyu and his gaggle of misfits?" Goku asked, shifting his air tank on his shoulder looking back at the fire that was now coming from the third floor windows.  
"You got it. I'm still waiting on the damn aerial ladder from station seven six. I need to get to the roof and ventilate it."  
"Right. I got my men on the east side knocking back the fire. I'm going in with Juunanagou." Tien gave a nod to the taller man watching him walking towards the door.  
  
  
Heat and flames licked at their heals as they made their way down the stairs that were becoming unstable by the minute. The boards moaned and creaked under the weight with every single step.  
"Raditz, we have to get out of here it's not safe."   
"I'm not leaving until I know everyone is out of this building Trunks." Raditz answered, his voice muffled from the SCBA. (Self contained breathing apparatus) The younger man nodded as he reached the landing of the stairwell. From down the hall, Captain Ginyu and firefighter Jeice came carrying two children in a hurry as a curtain of fire lit up the hall right behind them. Trunks' eyes widen as he moved out of the way as they barreled past him to get their precious cargo out in fresh air.  
  
"Raditz get your cranky ass out of here now, the top floors are about to give way." Nappa called out as he raced down the stairs with Goten not very far behind him.  
"Is everyone accounted for? I'm not leaving anyone behind." Raditz asked, shifting his axe from hand to hand, agitated with the situation.  
"Yes sir. Everyone in our company is out." Nappa replied, the reflection of the dancing fire in his eyes.  
"Alright, lets make sure the last two floors are clear then. Trunks, Goten get the hell out of here and tell Tien that everyone is out."  
"Yes sir." Both second year rookies answered and left down the stairs in a hurry.  
  
Goku and Juunanagou were almost to the second floor stairwell when Captain Ginyu and Jeice flew by them followed by two more firefighters seconds later.  
"There must be more, Come one Juunanagou, can't waste anymore time." The younger firefighter gave the Lieutenant a nod before proceeding up the stairs.  
  
Juunanagou was a five year veteran with the department and known as a badass when it came to search and rescue situations. With his daredevil style and no fear of the flaming beast made him the man to be with in a balls to the wall fire. Within his short career with the department, he had earned seven awards for valor, saving fifty-four people in total over the short five years.   
  
Lieutenant Goku on the other hand was a twelve-year veteran that worked his way up through the ranks with a lot of hard work. His father Bardock was the city Battalion Chief, over seeing twelve departments. Ever since he could remember Goku wanted to be just like his father, following in the family's footsteps. His older brother Raditz followed also and was a chief already for station eight one, the department he was called to help very early this morning.   
  
"Clear out! Chief Raditz says for everyone to clear out." A female voice called from just above Goku on the stairs.  
"Where is he Captain?"  
"Nice to see you Lieutenant, he's on the next floor with Nappa. The top floors are about to collapse."  
"Then get your ass out of here, follow his orders. I don't want to be the one to tell your father that his only daughter was killed in the line of duty."   
"I'm heading out right now, get your fool ass brother and get yourself out of here as well. I'll see you on the flip side." She yelled out rushing by Goku on the stairs.  
"Juunanagou, check out this floor, make sure everyone is out. I'm going to go get Raditz." With a nod, the black haired man adjusted his equipment and took off down the long hallway.  
  
The fire raged out of control as it danced against the early morning hues against the skyline. Most of the firefighters still battled against the blaze giving their 'brothers' inside time to get out with anyone that was still left. Former residents of the apartment complex looked on watching everything they owned burn to ashes. Red Cross leader Puar handed out blankets and warm drinks to comfort the people that were in shock.  
  
"Everyone move back, the top floors are going to give any minute." Chief Shin called over his bullhorn. Hose lines were immediately pulled back as other firefighters scrambled to put some distance between themselves and the building.  
"Chief there are still guys in there. Chief Raditz and Nappa haven't come out from my com pany and I know some of your men are still in there." Tien shouted out above the hissing noise of the hoses between the two. Shin muttered to himself before grabbing his helmet off the ambulance hood.  
"You're not going in there are you?" Tien asked as Shin fastened the metal latches on his jacket.  
"I have no choice."  
"Captain I just got word from one of the police officers over there that they have a man still missing as well as one of the misfits of Captain Ginyu."  
"Shit! Alexa tell them to do another head count. I want to make sure before I send anyone else in there. I won't risk anymore lives for idiots that shouldn't have been in there." Tien sputtered out as he tried radio communication with his men still inside the inferno.  
  
Falling beams and charred timbers started to cave in on themselves as Juunanagou made his way down the long corridor.  
"Hello? Anyone still around here?" He called out checking doors as he walked by them. Feeling confident that there wasn't anyone left on the ground floor, he made his way back towards the doors he had entered five minutes ago. Just yards away from the door the ceiling caved blocking more then half of the hallway. From the other side he could hear Goku and Raditz hollering along with a female scream of pain. Adrenalin pumping through his veins, Juunanagou sacrificed his air tank, shrugging it off his back and tossing it on to the floor behind him. Finding a small opening in the cave in, he squeezed his body through the tangled heap of wood, concrete and steel hoping to find his way through to the other side.  
  
"Oh god it hurts." Blaze cried her right leg pinned under debris of the collapsed ceiling. Goku, Raditz, Nappa and Chief Shin pried at the lumber that stood in the way of freeing the female captain that was withering in pain.  
"Come one damn it!" Goku shouted putting his shoulder under the beam straining to lift it enough to free Captain Blaze.  
"Blaze listen to me, calm down we're going to get you out. We won't leave you behind." Shin said in a calm voice as he bent down and hooked his arms underneath hers ready to pull her out when the beam was moved enough.  
  
Coughing out heavy thick smoke, Juunanagou managed to maneuver himself through the maze of rubble to a small opening on the other side.  
"Miss me?" The younger firefighter asked as he wiggled through the hole to see what all the commotion was about.  
"Slick bastard, get your ass over here and help." Raditz snarled out as he placed more weight behind the beam along with his brother.  
"Looks like we'll have to cut her leg off." Blaze looked wide-eyed up at the soot-covered man with fear and dread.  
"Juunanagou that's not funny, not at a time like this." Goku snapped out at him as he gritted his teeth.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Ok on the count of three lift, we should be able to get this off." Juunanagou said bracing himself along with Raditz and Goku.  
"Ready? One, two, three." Raditz counted out quickly. The three men grunted and strained pushing the large beam upwards as they muscles shook with the weight.  
"Got her!" Shin cried out dragging the woman away several feet until she was out of the way.  
"We got to get out of here." Nappa said once again as the beam was moved back down to where it had falling originally. Small pieced of debris was falling down all around them as they picked up the dropped equipment.  
"Right you are." Goku replied as he helped Shin pick up Captain Blaze from the floor and carry her out into the fresh air.  
  
The low rumble and the sharp snaps of the fire echoed from behind the six firefighters as they emerged from the building.  
"Move it, it's coming down!" Krillin shouted out as he pointed the stream of water just above the late escaping firefighters to keep the hot ash from raining down on them. The outer veneer of the building started to crumble, bricks and twisted metal falling to the soaked earth below.  
"Move move move!" Raditz chanted as the building came down around them in a firestorm.  
  
  
"Oh my god ladies and gentlemen, I'm not sure if those firefighters made it out of the way." A female reporter said in great emotion as she watched more of the building tumble down creating large billowing clouds of dust.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. something against Dalmatians

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!!  
  
  
  
Playing with fire…  
  
  
Yamcha was almost done filling in the paper work for the fire call when radio traffic started frantically. Many were portable radios that fire officers had on them at all times. Calls for extra manpower being dispatched, extra ambulances being requested to the site. The probie firefighter stared wide-eyed at the radio, a feeling of panic flowing over his body.  
  
"Station seven eight, requesting the captain to the scene." Yamcha recognized the voice of his fellow firefighter Krillin calling back to the station.  
"Krillin, what the hell is going on down there?"  
"Get Vegeta down here now. The building came down. Juunanagou, Goku and the chief were on their way out when it happened." Yamcha didn't spare no time booking ass out of the radio room to find his captain that had stayed behind that morning. Searching the empty truck bays, the kitchen, and the sleeping quarters Yamcha was almost tempted to stalk into the bathroom when Vegeta came in from the street.  
  
"Captain!" Yamcha shouted, panting for breath from running around frantically to find Vegeta.  
"What?" Vegeta snapped back before taking a sip of coffee from a styrofoam cup.   
"Krillin just called back, he's requesting you down to the scene right now."  
"What's going on?" Vegeta asked stalking towards the radio room to pick up his personal radio that sat on the charger.  
"The building came down…"  
"So? Shit happens."  
"Sir, three of our men might have been caught in the collapse. The Chief, lieutenant Goku and Juunanagou." Vegeta stiffened, fearing the worse. It was something that many did in this line of work, always fearing the worse.  
"Damn it! I got three rookies coming in an hour. Make them wait here in the bay until I get back." Vegeta stomped his feet into his boots, pulling his bunker pants up over muscular thighs. He grabbed his turnout jacket and his helmet before splitting from the station for his personal vehicle.   
  
Turning on his light bar in his brand new jet black pick up truck, Vegeta put the accelerator to the floor, peeling out of the side parking lot and onto the early morning streets. Blowing by red lights and stop signs, nothing was going to stop him in his race to get to the scene.  
  
Captain Vegeta, a fourteen-year veteran of the department followed along the lines his fellow officer Kakarott had. His father was a Fire Chief, a very good one at that until one night when he was called to back up three other departments for a factory fire. The fire was out of control, and the factory owner wasn't straight up front with the information they needed. Chief Vegeta and five others perished when a spark ignited volatile chemicals the factory owner didn't disclose. Vegeta was only eight, but he remembered his mother coming to him, her face stained with tears. Before she even spoke a word he knew his father lost his life doing something he loved doing. It takes a special person to do the job, not just anyone will do. You have to have love of the fire, the bravery of no other, and willing to sacrifice your life for the lives of others.  
  
  
Not caring if their lives were in danger or not, most of the firefighters from eight one rushed into the billowing pile of brick and wood looking for the six firefighters that were on their way out when the building became unstable and collapsed. Tien taking the lead, he scrambled towards the last place he seen them before everyone's vision was impaired by smoke and debris.   
"Find them now!" Tien shouted out as hands dug into the pile pulling remains of the building away.  
"Over here lieutenant!" Tien's head snapped up at the double shout from his rookie firefighters Trunks and Goten. Both lifting what seemed to be part of the roof, Tien could make out Nappa and Juunanagou as they ducked from under the wooden rafters. With a sigh of relief, Tien made his way over to help collect the four others that were still underneath.  
  
  
Taking only seven minutes from the fire station to the scene, Vegeta stepped out of his truck, lights still flashing on top to survey the area. The top two floors of the apartment building was now a pile of rubble around the base. Flames were still devouring what was left while the majority of the fire fighters tossed bricks and lumber towards the building.  
"Hn, what a mess." Vegeta grumbled out as he made his way over the obstacles in his path to find whom ever was still in charge.  
"Juunanagou where are the others?" Vegeta belted out when he caught sight of the young daredevil whose face was smudged with dark soot.  
"Over there." Juunanagou pointed towards the three ambulances on the other side of the fire pumper. Shaking his head, Vegeta sidestepped a few hose lines to get there.   
  
Nappa, Raditz and Shin sat on the back bumper of one of the ambulances with oxygen masks being treated for smoke inhalation. Vegeta looked them all over before leaning against the hood of a rescue truck.  
"Looking real nice in those boys." Vegeta smirked down at them giving them the thumbs up. Raditz just growled while Nappa gave him the finger. Chief Shin rolled his dark eyes at the captain as he tapped his fingers on the visor of his helmet.  
"Nice of you to show up Vegeta. Come down to harass us or to help?" Shin asked pulling back his oxygen mask to talk.  
"Came down here to make sure we were not dead. Is that a crime?"'  
"No, but why don't you go check on Goku though. Next ambulance over." Shin pointed over his shoulder.   
"What did the yahoo do now? Burn his finger?" Raditz and Shin both gave Vegeta a warning glare before the captain snorted and walked away.  
  
"How in the hell do you put up with that cocky bastard Shin? I know I would have strung him up in the hose tower by now. He's practically family to me and Kakarott, but damn him some times." Raditz growled out.  
"I knew his father when I was a probie. If he were anything like his father I'd want him by my side in a fire. The attitude needs some polishing, but I trust him with every decision there is."  
"So that's why you took him in? Just because you trusted his father? Lord that's been ages since Chief Vegeta was killed."  
"What happened across town stays there. We all know that Vegeta has cleaned up his act after that mess happened. I think it was an eye opening experience."  
"Eye opening experience? He lead his search and rescue team into an unsecured building and got three men killed!" The dark haired chief snapped out as he threw his mask to his feet.  
"There were people trapped inside that building. He did not know that the roof was going to cave in on them. He was doing what he learned to do, save and protect people against fire and other hazards."   
"Stop defending him Shin! You were not there, I was! I wouldn't let my men go in there but he paraded himself and five others in there to play modern day heroes and got three rookies killed in a blink of an eye. Three rookies Shin. You know how hard it was for my father to go to their families and explain what happen and why it happened to them?"  
"We are modern day heroes Raditz, you remember that. Ask your father Bardock, I'm sure he'll agree with me." Shin stated calmly as he cool through clenched teeth before throwing his mask on the bumper and walking away.  
  
  
Three women climbed out of their old beat up pick up truck looking around at their new home so to speak. Grabbing their large black duffle bags from the bed of the truck, they made their way around the front of the station before walking in through the empty bay doors.  
"Looks like they're out on a call already." The darker hair woman said looking around the interior of the older station.   
"Great, we just had to get assigned to a busy station for our first time." The woman with short blue hair whined out as she dropped her duffle bag on the concrete floor in front of her.  
"I'm not complaining much. My brother works here. I think I'm going to give him a run for his money." The blonde haired woman of the group announced as she dropped her duffle in the same manner as the first.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you ladies?" Yamcha asked coming out of the radio room with his cup of coffee in hand.   
"We were assigned to this station. I'm Bulma, that's ChiChi and this is Juuhachigou."  
"Oh yeah that's right, the captain did mention before he left that he was expecting three new probies this morning. Welcome aboard. I'm probie Yamcha." He extended his hand out and shook their hands.  
"Umm, well the captain should be back soon so why don't you make yourselves comfortable. There is a television over there; coffee is in the kitchen right through there. Oh and beware of the stations mascot Killer, he's around here some place. I have to get back to the radio room. I'll see you later then."  
"Alrighty, thanks for the warning." Bulma muttered out with a slight wave of her hand.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is going to be so much fun." Bulma said with lack of enthusiasm in her voice as she walked to the television and flicking it on.   
"Don't even start with the complaining. You are the one that wanted to follow ChiChi and myself into the academy for this."  
"Would you be mad if I said I did it so I could see all the hot looking men that pose for those great calendars every year?"  
"It wouldn't surprise me any." ChiChi giggled out as she sat down on top of her duffle bag.  
"Hey, what is that thing a rat?" Juuhachigou asked pointing to a small scrawny looking animal that walked into the truck bay from the back room.  
"Well it has a collar on so I presume it's a dog." ChiChi said squinting her eyes to see it better. Bulma got up and walked over to it. Bending down she scooped the poor thing up and looked at its collar before she burst into laughter.  
"What the hell are you laughing at Blueberry?"  
"Man, this is Killer!" She squeaked out between fits of giggles.  
"Do they have something against Dalmatians or something? Damn that dog is ugly and is named entirely wrong." The blonde said with a snort.  
  
"Problem with the station's mascot?" All three ladies stopped when they heard the deep rich voice behind them. Turning on their heels, they each gulped to see Captain Vegeta standing there still dressed in full turn out gear with his trademark scowl planted on his face.  
"Umm, no not at all. Just commenting." ChiChi managed to stammer out. Bulma bent over and released the dog that ran up to the Captain and barking in a high-pitched tone.  
"Great, all females. Damn city and their quotas." Vegeta sighed out, not impressed that he had to take on three new fire/rescue personal that were females.  
"Excuse me? You have a problem with females?" Bulma asked in a raised voice.  
"As a matter of fact I do. You females are always complaining about breaking nails. You can't hold a hose line worth a shit, and you have to be babysat all the damn time because you are not as strong as the men are. I just got back from a fire in which a female captain got trapped inside and couldn't get herself freed. It almost killed the lives of five other firefighters to get her ass out."  
"I'll prove to you that you won't have to baby-sit me sir." Bulma snarled out, her face reddened with anger.  
"Hn, we'll see. I've never met a fire Woman that could do her job right."  
"Well you never met a woman quite like me before." Vegeta cocked his head to the side and studied the blue haired woman, walking around her looking her over really well.   
"You're right, I've never met a woman as ugly as you are. Grab your things probies, I'll show you where you will be staying while on duty here." Vegeta walked off towards a set of stairs with the ladies not far behind.  
"What an asshole." Bulma angrily whispered out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Well I found Mr July

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!  


Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I know a few of you are worried about this story being strange with the demi saiyans being involved in this story. No worries, they are not main characters, just fillers when I need them.

*note- all stories are updated on my personal site before being posted on FF or MM*  
  
Playing with fire…  
  
  
Bulma was fuming as she followed her friends up the stairs to check out the lovely accommodations that the captain was about to give them. The room was on the dusty side, the blinds on the windows closed, sealing the room off to natural light. The room would have to do while they were on duty. Bulma just couldn't wait to get back to her own apartment where things smelled of potpourri and spice instead of the heavy scent of stale smoke and water.  
  
"There are no other females at this station besides you three. This is the female sleeping quarters. You are not allowed into the males sleeping quarters at any time. We have three rotating shifts that are twenty-four hours long. You will be given duties that you must complete before you can leave the station after your shift. No showering with the men. You have to wait to use the locker room." Vegeta barked out like a drill sergeant. Juuhachigou stared blank faced at the captain understanding full what was being asked of them while Bulma and ChiChi stood with mouths agape trying their hardest not to whine.  
"You all understand this?"  
"Yes sir." The three women replied quickly to him. Bulma rolled her eyes before dropping her bag on the floor. She couldn't wait for the captain to leave so she could just sit down and figure out what the hell she was thinking when she joined her friends to attend the academy.  
  
"And you." Vegeta hissed, pointing a finger towards the blue haired female. His voice held venom as he spoke to the women.  
"You have kitchen duty first off. I suggest you get down there and start breakfast before my men get back from their call."  
"But sir…"  
"No buts! I don't care if you have an excuse from your mommy, you wanted to join the roughest and dangerous career in this city and you got just that. Not everything is fire and rescues around here."  
  
"I can't cook." Bulma seethed out before Vegeta continued on with his rant. Vegeta turned sharply towards her annoyed by her tone of voice she had just used with him.  
"Can you read?" Vegeta asked quirking an eyebrow to her.  
"Yes I can read. It's a requirement to get into the academy." Bulma shot back in a mocking voice. Vegeta was about to lose his temper with her, a small vein on his forehead pulsing more.  
"Good, then read the directions on the boxes for all that I care. You two help wash the trucks when they come in. Come back and see me when those tasks are done." Vegeta eyed them carefully before descending the stairs back to the truck bays.   
  
As soon as the captain was out of sight Bulma huffed, clearly pissed off about their so-called duties already. They were taught how to do search and rescue, handled fire hoses, drive the trucks and ChiChi and herself excelled at emergency medical, but not at cooking and other medial tasks Vegeta was asking out of them already. Was this all worth it? To be the best of the best, risking life and limb to save others that can't save themselves? Bulma's parents thought she was nuts when she announced that she was going to the fire academy. Her mother worried that her only daughter would be eaten alive by fire while her father worried that she wouldn't have the stamina for the job itself. Bulma was out to prove something. If not for her family or the men stationed her, but to herself. She had to know she could do this job.   
  
"I can't believe this! Where is the excitement? Where are the men? I wonder if I can order carry out for breakfast?" Bulma ranted as her girlfriends unpacked their gear and stowed it away near their beds.  
"You actually thought we'd be on the front lines already? We're probies Bulma. We get the shit jobs while everyone else does the dirty work. What did you expect?" ChiChi asked her agitated friend, watching her pace the tile floor.  
"Well not exactly, but cooking and washing trucks? Is that all we're going to be doing around here because we are women? I have something to prove and I can't do that making pancakes can I?"  
"You really think you can prove yourself to him? Get real Bulma. He don't give a shit if you last a day here."   
"I'll make him give a shit Chi. I'm not going to just prove it to him but to myself and family that I can actually do this job. I didn't waste a year of my time in the academy for him to send me packing. I'm going to be the best female firefighter there ever was in this city."  
"There's the spirit. I'm sure with that attitude you'll make him see the light or your fist, which ever comes first."  
"Well hate to break up your little party, but I'm going down to wait for those trucks." Juuhachigou announced as she straightened her light blue dress shirt and tie.  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to go shuffle around the kitchen like a house wife. Don't get too wet washing those pretty red trucks." Bulma sulked as she left quickly to figure out what she was going to make.  
  
  
Four hours spent fighting the blazing beast, the men of station seven eight arrived back to the station exhausted and hungry. Climbing down off of the first truck in, Krillin and Juunanagou jumped off, peeling off hot and sweaty turn out gear as fast as they could. Not worrying if things were hung up right, they headed straight for the kitchen praying that someone at least made some coffee to help keep them awake.   
  
"Whoa, who is that woman?" Krillin stopped in mid-stride as he took notice of a beautiful blonde near the open doors watching the trucks pull in one by one. Juunanagou hadn't notice anything until Krillin had stopped. Turning to track exactly where Krillin's gaze was.  
"Where? Geeze! That's my sister you dick." Juunanagou slugged Krillin in the arm hard for getting his hopes up and making him look at his sister. Krillin looked at his fellow firefighter then back at the woman.  
  
"No way man! That seriously isn't your sister." Krillin chuckled out, not believing the man for a second.  
"Serious man. That's my twin sister. I got the good looks and she got the attitude problem."  
"Yeah alright Slick. I doubt anyone has a worse attitude then Vegeta around here."  
"She could give him a run for his money. Come on you can go flirt with her later." The dark haired man said giving Krillin a tug backwards towards the kitchen.  
  
Shin and Goku clamored off the next truck in as it came to a stop out front of the station. Pulling off his jacket, Chief Shin watched Goku come in slowly taking his own jacket off and hanging up in its spot near the radio room.  
  
"Are you sure that you are alright Goku?" The taller man just waved his hand at his boss. Granted the lieutenant took a crack to the head by a few bricks, but the splitting headache wasn't going to stop him from his duties.  
"I'm fine, stop worry about me. It's not like you didn't take a few hard knocks out there yourself."  
"Well you are correct with that, but I didn't take any to the head trying to cover Captain Blaze." Goku half laughed and shrugged his shoulders.   
"I'll still never get over her name you know. What was her father thinking when he named her?"  
"I think it's fitting of her actually. She's the third generation of firefighters in her family. She was born right after he had gotten back from a huge fire at some warehouse uptown. The first thing out of his mouth was the word Blaze and it stuck."  
"And I bet she'll name her kids something like Flame and Firestorm." This made the chief laugh.  
"Don't push it or she will. Come on lets go see what the probie fixed us for breakfast."  
  
The majority of the men sat at the table all gawking at the blue haired female that stood at the counter totally flustered as she looked at food packaging in awe. She had managed to make coffee and lots of it to satisfy the men momentarily as she fought with what to make the starving crew.  
  
"Bulma do you need help?" Bulma spun around to see ChiChi looking at her with a worried expression on her face.  
"What would you feed fifteen guys that are starving?" Bulma whispered out as she glanced back at the men still covered with black smudges and smelling heavily of smoke. ChiChi bit her bottom lip as she thought, watching a few more men shuffle into the dinning area. The taller of the two men stopped and smiled at both women before proceeding to the table himself.  
  
"Here, eggs, bacon and toast. That should keep them happy." ChiChi said as she grabbed what was needed out of the large refrigerator. Bulma stared for a moment before she started to help her friend cracking eggs into a large pan.  
"Here, you just put the toast in there and butter it when it comes up." ChiChi instructed as she mixed the eggs roughly around in the pan making a heap of scrambled eggs in the matter of minutes.  
"Thanks Chi you're a life saver." Bulma smiled and started taking big plates of food to the table.  
  
"Woman!" Bulma flinched back away from the table hearing Vegeta's voice pierce the room. The little dog known as Killer was at his feet, dog tags jingling as it pranced in behind the captain.  
"What?" She snapped back folding her arms in front of herself and glaring back at the captain. Vegeta scowled at her harshly mirroring the pose exactly.  
"Asking for help already? I thought you had something to prove?" Most of the men had stopped eating to watch and listen to the captain pick at the woman that was serving them breakfast. Krillin went to open his mouth to say something but received an elbow to the ribs by Goku to keep him quite.  
"I didn't ask for help." She answered just as sharply as he had asked. Her blue eyes danced with unreleased anger.  
"Fine, kitchen duty every shift you have this week." A smirk widening on his face as he watched her expression falter to one of pure hatred and anger towards him.  
  
"Vegeta cool it." Came the calm voice of his boss Shin. With disdain in his eyes, Vegeta stalked out of the dinning area and back to the main part of the station without a backwards glance. Bulma watched the retreating man, sighing when he had finally got out of earshot.  
  
"Sorry about Vegeta, he likes to break in the probies his way. Chief Shin." He introduced himself to the women that stood mainly in shock. The little dog scrambled as it jumped up into Shin's lap to steal some food before running off to trail behind Vegeta.  
"Oh, Hi sir. I'm Bulma Briefs and this is ChiChi." Bulma pointed over to the woman that was turning back to cook more food.  
"Glad to have you aboard. I heard good things from Fire Marshall Roshi about three women roaring through the academy. So I asked for you all to be sent here to my station."  
"The old pervert actually said something good about us?" Most of the men chuckled all knowing full well that Roshi was a pervert of the worse kind, but was one hell of a firefighter in his day. Shin laughed, shaking his head.  
"Yes the old pervert had nothing but good things to say about you three. To put it in his words he said that one was a spitfire take no shit and take control. One was a wiz with medical and rescue, and the other was the spitting image of a probie that came through the academy a few years back. One that gave a new meaning to the words 'search and rescue'. Bulma nodded her head agreeing. She knew whom he was talking about just by the descriptions.  
  
"Guess that was nice of him." Bulma shrugged and went to get more food for the men.   
"Don't take shit from Vegeta. I know he's got you pegged just by the way he's snapping at you. Don't let him break that spirit Roshi told me about."  
"I won't sir."   
  
All the while as Bulma and the chief talked, Goku had closed his ears off to the comments and focused on one thing. The woman that was cooking the best food he had tasted in a long time around the station. His eyes flowed over her figure, taking in the raven black hair tied back into a tight bun on top of her head. The smooth curves of her body as she moved to retrieve more bacon for the frying pan. She was the most gorgeous woman he had laid eyes on.  
  
"Goku? Hey man Goku are you in there?" Krillin waved his hand in front of his lieutenant's face trying to get his attention.  
"Huh? What?" Goku blurted out, shaking his head slightly to get his mind focused on something else.  
"I asked you if you were alright? You seemed to be zoning out just now."  
"I still say he should go down to the hospital and have his head examined." Juunanagou added with a snicker.  
"Feh! I'm fine. Why won't anyone believe me around here?"   
"Well let's see Goku. There was a time you walked around with a concussion for three days just because you wouldn't go. The time you twisted your ankle and you gimped around for two weeks saying you were fine. Or that time you…"  
"I get your point Krillin. No need to remind me of that." Goku snorted out as he picked up his empty plate heading for the sink.  
  
"Delicious breakfast." ChiChi gasped at the voice that was next to her ear. Turning her head to the side she got the view of chaotic jet black hair and the most intriguing dark eyes she ever seen on a man. Warm and inviting, she almost forgot where she was at for a moment.  
"Thanks lieutenant." She mumbled out before returning her gaze back to the cooking food.  
"Goku."  
"Huh?"  
"The name is Goku and you're ChiChi?" She nodded her head dumbly a small blush creeping its way across her pale cheeks.  
"Good to have you with us. Can't wait to work with you." Goku said in a low voice before making his exit from the kitchen. ChiChi followed the lieutenant with her eyes, taking in the beautiful view of the man's backside.  
"Well I found Mr. July." (Refer to the comment Bulma made about the firefighters posing for calendars!)  
  
  


Shall I continue? It's up to you the reader if I'm wasting my time with this story. Let your vote count! Review and let me know.


	4. All probies should be afraid of me

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!

Thank you so much everyone for your reviews. They keep me going really they do! I'm working really hard to make sure this is accurate as possible but also work in the romance and other great stuff that make a good fic just that...good! All comments are welcome so please review!

*Note-All updates for my stories are on my site before being posted on MM or FF.  
  
  
  
Playing with fire…  
  
  
The first day at the station all three women collapsed into their beds upstairs in the station. Bulma had cursed herself three ways from Sunday over the cooking she had to do for all the men of the station. ChiChi and Juuhachigou had a fun time talking with the men and going over the trucks and equipment that was at the station while Bulma slaved away making who knows what for them to eat. She was actually hoping that she would get voted out of the spot as station cook as soon as possible, but no such dice with Vegeta hanging around every corner.   
  
"You hear that someone was killed at that fire this morning?" Juuhachigou asked as she threw her blue dress shirt on the bed along with her black dress pants.  
"Really? Anyone we know?" ChiChi asked taking off her brass nameplate pinned above the pocket of her dress shirt.  
"Don't think so. Guess that guy that was here earlier Piccolo I believe is the name is a arson investigator."  
"That sounds like a fun job. Walk around all day looking at burnt out building for the cause." Bulma chimed in as she kicked off her shoes with a loud thump.  
"I rather have something exciting then do that all day."  
"Oh yeah Chi, like what you did today was exciting. Walking around talking with the lieutenant about structural fires and high water rescues. Woohoo excitement at it's best!" Bulma said sarcastically before rolling her sky blue eyes.  
"What the lieutenant was saying was very interesting thank you very much." The dark haired woman snapped as she threw an old tee shirt she had worn every night since she started training to be a firefighter claiming to everyone it was lucky.  
"Ha! I think you have the hots for him!" Bulma teased out in a singsong voice.  
"I do not! I hardly know the guy. He's nice."  
"Nice? Is that all you look for in a guy?" The blonde asked getting into the conversation that had derailed a few moments back.  
"Oh no, hardly the case. He has to be nice, sensitive, pleasing to the eye. Umm nice sense of humor." Both Bulma and Juuhachigou laughed as ChiChi rambled on with her list of what she looked for in a man. She was the pickiest of the three; setting high standards for every man she had ever gone on a date with.  
  
"And I guess it doesn't hurt that he's good looking on top of it all."   
"See eye candy is very pleasing." Bulma snickered as ChiChi blushed hard as she brushed out her long dark hair.  
"And what about you two? Have your eyes on anyone?" Bulma looked up with a slight smile on her face as she thought about the question as Juuhachigou stood there pondering the question also.  
"The probie we met this morning is pretty cute. He came in and helped me with dinner tonight. He asked me out to have coffee with him in the morning after our shift ends."  
"No shit? Well I had the little bald guy ask me the same thing. He's pretty funny actually." She snickered lightly as she pulled her blonde locks out of her face with a hair tie.  
"That's cool. I'm going to go grab something to drink, anyone want something while I'm down there?"   
"Nope not for me thanks." ChiChi said as she flipped her head down to brush the rest of her hair while Juuhachigou just shook her head.   
  
The lights were on in the kitchen as Bulma walked in taking notice of the time as a little before midnight. She could hear voices coming from the dark shadows of the dinning area but paid no attention to them as she snagged a soda from the fridge and an apple off the counter.  
  
"Coming down early to start on breakfast?" A snide question came from behind her. Before she turned around she knew exactly whom it was. Heaving a sigh she leaned against the counter to wait for more of Captain Vegeta's comments.  
"Cat got your tongue probie?"  
"No sir, I figured I'd give you the silent treatment." She remarked back as she took another bite of the red apple. The chair skidded across the unwaxed tile floor as Vegeta got up from his spot at the table.  
  
"Cocky aren't we?"  
"I could say the same about you." She said in between bites.  
"That kind of attitude will get yourself killed."  
"Then why aren't you dead yet?" A chuckled came from behind them as Goku and Krillin came out of the shadows as well.  
"Shut it Kakarott, it wasn't that funny." Vegeta snapped out as he fixed his glare back at the female still leaning against the counter giving him a glare of her own.  
  
"Would you stop using that name? You know I hate that name." Goku whined as he rubbed the sore spot on his head he received from flying debris that morning.  
"It's your given name and I shall use it. Goku sounds funny anyways."  
"Oh yeah, like Kakarott isn't funny sounding. I think my dad inhaled too much hazard material spills when he named me." Krillin shook his head before laughing. He always got a kick out of listening to both Goku and Vegeta bicker with each other, but the female probie was gaining in popularity with her sharp tongue and not taking shit from Vegeta already.  
  
"What are you laughing about cue ball? You're name is funny too."  
"Oh like Vegeta isn't funny?" Bulma asked throwing the apple core away and cracking open her soda can.  
"Vegeta is a family name which I'm proud to have." He stated quite bluntly to the others standing around him.  
"Uh huh. All right Veggie, I'll remember that. Have a good night gentlemen." Bulma grabbed her can and fled the kitchen before Vegeta could think of a decent come back.  
  
"Damn that woman." He growled out as he grabbed a soda for himself as he watched her make a quick exit.  
"What's the matter Vegeta? Upset that she doesn't coward under your stares and loud voice?" Goku questioned his superior officer as he hopped up on the counter, making himself comfortable.  
  
"All probies should be afraid of me. You seen some of those probies coming right out of the academy thinking they are gods and nothing is going to hurt them because they're firefighters now. You know we lost city wide last year five probies fresh out of the academy because of their stupidity?"  
"Yeah but that don't give you the right to treat them like they're in basic military training. I thought that's what the academy was for." Krillin interjected as he claimed a seat next to Goku.  
"Maybe if I instill some fear into them they won't go off getting into trouble, thinking they're unbeatable."  
"I'm sure they won't Vegeta. They all seem to have good heads on their shoulders. I was reading over their files this afternoon. I was pretty impressed with their records."  
"What their records say and what they do are two separate things. We'll see once they get their first baptism of fire won't we?" Vegeta crushed his empty soda can, tossing it towards the recycle bin before stalking out of the kitchen to resume   
prowling the station.  
  
  
  
  
Shin opted to take the night shift in the radio room catching up on paperwork that was sorely neglected over the last few weeks with all the calls they had responded on. The last glance at the digital clock just above his head read quarter to three in the morning. Heaving a sigh, he pushed the clipboard away, stretching his fingers from writer's cramps.  
  
"Busy?" A deep voice and a light knock on the doorframe. Shin shook his head before turning in his chair.  
"Not for you Piccolo. What's up?"  
"Just finishing up my report for that fire yesterday morning."  
"Don't you ever get any sleep?" Shin jokingly asked as he reclined back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his neck.  
"Not when we have an arsonist on the loose." Shin snapped forward in his chair, all attention on Piccolo now. Any news on an arsonist was major.  
"That fire yesterday morning killed one seasoned veteran and injured five. I think it's the same guy I've been tracking for years now. I thought he grew tired of starting these little fires and disappeared until that fire."  
"What makes you think that? Maybe it was just some kids or a homeless person."  
"No, it wasn't I'm afraid. You remember how the other fires started?" Piccolo asked sitting down his handful of files on the desk.  
"Yeah, the guy would use chlorine and brill cream as the starter, usually thrown near something flammable." Piccolo nodded his head confirming what the chief had just said.  
"I found some residue of chlorine near the point of origin. I think it's the same guy back in action. Just make sure your men know what's going on. I talked with chaplain Kami earlier, he told me to let you know that the funeral for Firefighter Roberts will be in two days and to have a detail ready for funeral precession."  
"Will do. Let me know if there is anything else you need. I'm all for nailing this bastard as soon as possible."  
"All right. Have a good night then. I got to go drop these files off at Roshi's office." Piccolo tapped the files on the desk before giving a small wave on his way out the door.  
  
"Station seven eight, station seven eight. Twelve ninety four Liza Street for a house fire, twelve ninety four Liza Street for a fully involved house fire station seven eight." Harsh tones sounded over speakers through out the station waking the sleeping firefighters inside. First down was Captain Vegeta along with Goku in a sprint to their gear near the radio room.  
  
"What we got?" Goku called out as he pulled his bunker pants up over his hips, wrenching the suspenders over his shoulders in a hurry.  
"Fully involved house fire on Liza Street." Shin called out from the radio room waiting for someone to replace him so he could get to his truck to follow to the scene.  
"Let's roll, let's roll!" Juunanagou called out as he pulled his jacket on and climbed up on the first truck starting out of the open truck bay.  
  
Bulma, ChiChi and Juuhachigou jolted out of their beds as the alarm rang out inside the station. Without turning on their lights, they quickly threw on anything they found and made their way down the stairs with arms loaded down with turn out gear. Pulling her boots and pants on first, ChiChi was able to make it aboard the first truck going out with Juunanagou and Goku along for the ride. Reaching one the last empty seats aboard the engine, ChiChi wrestled with getting her jacket snapped together.  
  
"Here let me help you." ChiChi looked up to see dark eyes just above her. With a smile that would melt a woman's heart, Goku reached down buckling the jacket correctly and pulling up the collar around her neck. The raven-haired woman bit her lip and blushed at the closeness the lieutenant was to her.  
"Thanks." She forced her voice to work, watching Goku move back to his seat across from her.  
"Can risk you getting burnt in there can we?"  
  
Juuhachigou was on the next truck out with Krillin aboard with her. She slumped back in her seat with her arms crossed roughly on her chest as she watched the buildings and trees fly by the window.  
"Ready for this?" Krillin asked as he shifted in his seat, adjusting his jacket.  
"Ready as I'll ever be. I was trained to do this." Juuhachigou stated coolly before directing her attention back to the passing background.  
"Right." Krillin mumbled out, finding it hard to speak with the blonde bombshell sitting next to him.  
  
Jumping onto the last truck out of the station, Bulma was only half dressed in her turn out gear when she claimed the last seat on board. Vegeta furrowed his brows giving the young probie the look of hate from his dark ebon eyes.  
"Problem?" She asked as she finally worked her bunker pants over her hips and buttoned them.  
"You should have been fully dressed before getting onto this truck. Next time you will either be fully ready or you can sit back at the station cleaning." Vegeta snapped out as he adjusted his helmet on his head, smashing down his trademark of chaotic jet-black flame of hair. Bulma sighed to herself; she knew she was going to have to make a name for herself if she was going to ever get away from the Captain's line of fire whenever she was in the area.  
  
  
Taking under four minutes to get to the scene, the first truck roared up to the curb letting the firefighters off in a flurry of excitement.   
"Sir the fire is jumping." ChiChi yelled out as she grabbed one of the hoses off the truck, rolling it out for it to be connected to they hydrant just feet away. Goku looked the whole situation over with a grimace. The probie was right; the flames were spreading and fast to other home in close proximity.  
"Shit! Juunanagou and ChiChi clear out those other houses!" Goku shouted as he grabbed his mobile radio out of the truck. With quick nods they were on their way banging on doors to get people out of the path of fire that was heading their way.  
  
"Seven eight C-3 to seven eight C-1 and 2." Goku called out to his superior officers Shin and Vegeta.  
"Go ahead." Shin answered first with siren blaring in the background of his transmission.  
"I need at least two more companies down here. The fire is jumping to other houses down here."  
"Hold on Kakarott, I'm almost there." Vegeta gave his answer quickly before more radio traffic interfered.  
"Roger, seven eight C-1 to dispatch, I require two more companies down to Liza Street immediately." Shin called out over his radio before getting to the scene. If Goku was right they would need all the help they could get to keep the fire from spreading.  
  
Within a minute of Goku's call, the next two trucks were pulling up on the scene carrying the rest of his men and equipment. Juuhachigou grabbed the hoses off the pumper as fast as she could hooking them up for the other firefighters to use. Krillin grabbed one of the hose lines waiting for her to start flipping the switches to turn the pressure on for the water. Vegeta was first off his truck checking out the major damage quickly before barking orders to his company. Bulma was in awe as she stepped off the rig with her gloves still in her hand.  
  
"Probie get over here and get an air tank, you're coming with me." Vegeta yelled grabbing Bulma's attention. She shook her head to clear the anxiety and excitement out before taking the air tank from Vegeta's waiting hands. She blinked a few times trying to hoist the heavy tank over the thick turn out jacket.  
"Here." Vegeta growled out helping her get the tank onto her back and pulling the straps tight around her small frame.  
"Stick with me. Don't go off thinking you can do what ever you want." Bulma nodded before an ax was shoved into her hands.  
"Yes sir." With a yank on her arm, Bulma was pulled towards the inferno that raged out of control in front of her. This is what she was training for. She hesitated slightly, the orange glow dancing off her helmet's visor.  
"Don't get scared now. Nothing will happen to you if you're with me. Now stick close." Vegeta yanked her arm again and before she knew it, she was inside the beast.  
  
  
  
C-1 C-2 C-3 refers to the chain of command within the station. Shin being C-1, Vegeta being C-2 and Goku being C-3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Where the hell is she?

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me…Thanks!!  


I'm sooooo very sorry for the very very late update.*frowns* I promised myself I'd get an update for one of my fics done on my _birthday_...and I did it!! I lost major inspiration in writing and stopped before I turned out bad chapters. I have been working on my personal site (go check it out! link in author bio) as of late, collecting stories and art for the archives there. If you have anything you would like to put up there, please don't hesitate to let me know! I've started to write again with a little inspiration I got from my muse Mistress Alexa. Again I'm sorry for everyone waiting for this chapter. Thanks for sticking around, if anyone has.   
  
  
Playing with fire…  
  
  
Blistering heat was the first thing Bulma noticed as she followed the captain into the burning house. The smoke rolled down small stretches of hallways, the heat bubbling the paint on walls and ceilings. Sweat immediately started to bead on her brow as her stomach knotted tightly as she took careful steps in her full gear. Vegeta was ahead of her with axe in hand knocking down boards off the walls to see if the fire had traveled through the small spaces between walls.  
  
"Stay right there. I'll be back." Vegeta told her in a muffled voice as he headed towards the brilliant flame of deep orange and yellow. Bulma shifted uneasily, not too certain if it was really safe for her to be standing where she was. Looking around at what she could see through the thick black smoke, she felt for a wall to guide her away from the flames.  
  
  
Within minutes of Chief Shin's call for back up, station eight one and station seven nine were arriving on the scene to help cover the multiple blazes that had ignited as the wind sent sparks drifting to other homes. The whole block was alive with the wailing sounds of sirens and bathed in the eerie red and white flashing lights.  
  
"I need another hose line over here!" Goku hollered out as he tried to keep an eye on the traveling flames that was creeping along slowly on a third home involved now. Shouts of orders and mild chaos ensued as fire and rescue worked triple time to get everyone out and get the fire to die.   
  
"On the way lieutenant!" Came the shout from the newly arrived pumper truck manned by lieutenant Alexa and several of her not so seasoned vets. Hopping off the truck, Alexa managed to get the hose line ready before letting her firefighters tend to the baptismal deed of dousing the fire. The smoke was billowing high above the trees as the fire danced in an erotic display, engulfing everything in its' path.  
  
  
  
Bulma felt her way down the hallway into an open room that she thought was the living area of the house. She could see the fire creeping its' way along the ceiling as it tried to consume the room she was standing in. The flashing lights of the trucks outside gave her little comfort as she navigated the room to get back out before Captain Vegeta realized that she had come up missing.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" She blurted out as she tumbled forward on to the floor, her heavy boots catching on something she couldn't see. Her flashlight went tumbling, sliding against the wood flooring way out of her reach. Cursing more she managed to get herself upright and back on her feet before turning around to kick what ever object that had offended her. Eyes widening with shock, the object wasn't really an object it was a body. The small outline of a woman's body appeared as Bulma bent down to inspect further.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Bulma continued to curse as she moved the woman to where she could be pulled out under her arms. With adrenalin and nerves running high, Bulma broke the seal of her breathing mask and pulled it from her face giving the unconscious woman precious oxygen to breath before Bulma could pull her out. Staggering and coughing as she pulled the victim along, Bulma made her way towards the front exit.  
  
  
"Chief! Where do you want us?" Shin looked up from his command post to see the very stubborn captain Blaze hap-hazardly dressed in her turn out gear with five other fire fighters behind her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out here? I thought the doctors told you to rest that leg?" Blaze shrugged her shoulders waiting for him to answer her question. Shin ground his teeth together as he marched over to her and pulled her to the command area.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea Shin? You guys needed help, so here we are. Where do you want my men?"  
  
"You sit your happy ass right here and don't move. Tell your men to go down a few house to back up the line crews down there." The fire chief snapped out before getting back on his portable radio to bark more orders.  
  
"Tad! Hey Tad! Get your group down a few houses. Back up seven eight's hose line crew. Don't need any more houses going up. Do a good job and I'll make sure you get something special." Blaze yelled out, waving her hand to a small group of firefighters trying to keep the fire from jumping.  
  
"Gotcha Blaze." Tad gave a nod and a wink to the female captain as he started to drag his rag-tag group of smoke eaters down the street. Blaze leaned back against the command truck, arms crossed watching the action unfold around her. Compared to most calls, this one ranked up on the list as one of the biggest spreading house fires in the lifetime of her career to date.   
  
"Now would you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking coming down here like that?" Shin seethed out looking over Blaze's appearance. She wore only a pair of sweat pants, one boot, her turn out jacket and her helmet. Her right leg was wrapped from ankle to knee from her injuries she received when the apartment fire happened.  
  
"Like you need to ask that Shin. Can't keep me away from a good fire unless I'm dead."   
  
  
Bulma stumbled, the black thick smoke making it impossible to find her way towards the door in which she came only moments ago. She cursed out loud about losing her flashlight, but it wouldn't have made a difference at the moment anyways. Her lungs started to burn from the super heated toxic air that was taking up all the precious air that was low to the floor. She had to get out quickly before she became a statistic for the death of city firefighters.  
  
  
Vegeta made his way back down the now unstable stairs with axe in hand. The second floor was a total loss before he even attempted to check for anyone that might have been trapped. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that Bulma wasn't where he told her to stay. He slammed the axe head on the floor in frustration before making his way towards the only exit out of the burning home. He had strictly told Bulma to stay put for her own safety, now she had wandered off more then likely to get herself killed.   
  
"Where the hell is she?" Vegeta shouted as he took off his mask upon exiting the fully engulfed house right behind him. He received a bunch of blank stares for his answer.  
  
"Where is who Vegeta?" Raditz asked seeing the slight panicked look on his face.  
  
"Damn it! Bulma, she's one of the new damn probies I got yesterday. This is her first induction into real fire."  
  
"Calm down, maybe she came back out here. There are so many crews out here right now, maybe you just missed her."  
  
"I told her to stay right where I left her until I got back. She was gone in the span of two minutes. Hell I'm not sure if she left that house or not."  
  
"Shit, Juunanagou get your slick ass down to the first house. I got a search and rescue operation for you." Raditz called over his hand held radio for the search and rescue specialist. Vegeta coughed as he looked around at the sea of firefighters looking for Bulma's unmistakable trademark of blue hair.  
  
  
Juuhachigou was still stringing hose lines when she heard the call for her brother's help for a search and rescue. With a evil little smirk, she finished up what she was doing before grabbing the rest of her gear to go get a taste of some real action.   
  
"What the hell are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be watching those hoses?" Juunanagou snapped out as his blonde haired sister caught up with him as she raced by.  
  
"Shut it Juunanagou! You know I live for this shit, but I'm not going to learn just by sitting back on my ass watching everyone and making sure freaking hoses don't get tangled."  
  
"Fine, just watch your step and don't get in my damn way. This is life or death we are talking about here." He replied to her just before he caught sight of his captain and Chief Raditz.  
  
"What's up? What do you have for me?"  
  
"Find the damn probie! She freaking wandered off and I'm not even sure she's still in there." Vegeta seethed out, the refection of leaping flames dancing in his dark eyes.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Bulma." Juuhachigou gasped, her blue eyes widening as she looked at the wall of flames that devoured the house that was standing in the lot behind Vegeta.  
  
"On it. You let me know if you find her out here. I think this baby is about to come down by the looks of things. Lets go if you're coming." Juuhachigou nodded and followed her twin brother into the flaming beast in search of her friend.  
  
  
The news of a firefighter missing spread quickly through out all the companies. ChiChi had heard the call over the radio to let captain Vegeta know if anyone had seen Bulma to radio back. As the minutes grew longer with no one answering his question, ChiChi started to fear the worse. Her heart raced, her hands trembled as the sweat started to pour out of her skin.   
  
"Hey you ok?" Goku asked taking a note to the change in his probie working along side him. She gave him a nod and continued to help hold the hose line that was keeping the fire at bay away from other homes yet to be touched by the flame.  
  
"Don't worry ChiChi. They'll find her." Goku added to help ease her mind, when in fact he didn't know for certain if Bulma would be found.  
  
  
Bulma was beyond panicked. The choking thick smoke was causing her to pant in short gasps, her head starting to feel light with the lack of oxygen she needed. But she wouldn't give up. She had to prove herself to Vegeta and the rest of the company that she could do this job. She bent down to make sure that the oxygen mask that she secured on the woman was tight, she grabbed her and started to drag her in the direction she thought would lead her outside.  
  
"I've got to find that damn door!" Bulma growled out, falling to her knees as the smoke over came her.  
  
"Over here, I think I found her!" The muffled sound of a female voice was the last thing Bulma heard before darkness claimed her.  
  
  
Juunanagou lead the way into the burning house with his sister right behind searching for Bulma. They could hear the wooden supports of the house starting to creak and snap as they made their way deeper into the house.   
  
"You look over there, I'm going to check out over here." Juuhachigou nodded sternly following orders. She had made it only ten steps in when something on the floor caught her eye. The black turn out jacket with the bright yellow reflective tape gleamed in the light of her flashlight.  
  
"Over here, I think I found her!" She yelled as she closed the distance between them. Bulma's face was covered in dark murky soot, her eyes closed.   
  
"Shit she found some one." Juunanagou aspirated out. He quickly picked up Bulma like she was nothing over his shoulder and watched as his sister did the same to the woman that Bulma was trying to pull out.   
  
"Lets go!" He announced quickly as they fled the inferno.  
  
  
Just outside, Raditz, Vegeta and Gohan, station seven eight's lead paramedic stood waiting for the firefighting siblings to return. Busting out the door first was Juuhachigou with the woman hoisted over her shoulder with her brother not five paces behind her.  
  
"I need a paramedic!" She announced loudly as she made her way to a safe distance to put the woman down. Gohan was there in a flash looking over the woman as Juuhachigou rose to her feet.   
  
"I need some help here!" Juunanagou shouted out next catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Vegeta's eyes snapped in the direction to see the long blue hair of the woman that was hanging over Juunanagou's shoulder.   
  
"Put her down!" Vegeta ordered quickly. Gently as he could, Juunanagou placed Bulma on the wet, muddy grass at his feet.  
  
"Juuhachigou found her with that woman. She took of her respirator."  
  
"Damn it! I need a paramedic over here now!" Vegeta bellowed out, keeping his eyes solely on Bulma's smudged face.  
  
"They're on their way over Vegeta." Raditz said, kneeling beside Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma! Breathe Bulma! Come one damn it, take a breath."  



	6. Damn annoying voice

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please don't sue me!!

A/N: *blinks* Does anyone remember this story? It's taken me a while, but here in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for your reviews.

This is not beta read...sorry for any mistakes I've made. Blame it all on the rusty writing skills.

Playing with Fire-SDPG-SSM

The fire took no time out as paramedics came to the rescue of two women that lay in the wet grass. One civilian, one firefighter. Vegeta growled loudly, wiping away the black grunge that was caked to Bulma's pale features. He cursed himself, highly pissed that he allowed her to follow him in to the throat of a roaring fire and then leaving her to her own devices while he checked other areas of the house for possible victims.

"Vegeta, move! You're in the way." It was the soft voice of Dende, another one of seven eight's paramedics ordering him away from Bulma's side. Vegeta shook his head, his teeth grinding together. The orange flames dancing in his dark eyes as he surveyed the landscape once again. Two houses were up in flames now as the wind picked up, sweeping red-hot embers floating on the breeze.

There were three departments now on scene, trying to starve off the fire. Hose lines twining together like massive snakes on saturated grass. Goku fought on the break line, the house they took their stand at. He was determined not to allow Mistress Fire to cross his line tonight. He could see a flurry of activity taking place a few houses down. Paramedics and more firefighters in the front lawn of the dwelling that should have been there confused him for a moment. He could see ChiChi from the corner of his eye watching intently as she held the hose line right behind him.

"What's happening?"

"Don't worry about it. We have a job to do here first." Goku barked harshly catching the probie's attention. He didn't mean for it to come out so brash, but he couldn't afford to have more people from his company playing gawker. They had a job to do whether something bad happened or not. He would not allow the fire to claim another house, another family's belongings.

"Pull that line! You need more water on that attic there!" Was heard over the noise of running trucks and the hiss of steam coming from the retreating fire. Captain Blaze took up the command post, yelling orders to her men. Chief Shin rolled his dark eyes, debating with himself whether to throw the young woman in the porta-tank (1) or just leave her on the hood of the command car with bullhorn in one hand and a radio mic in the other. She wasn't even suppose to be there, but there she was, a season veteran that couldn't stay put for more than a few minutes at a time, even while injured.

"They found that probie from your department. Sound like they're ready to leave the scene." Blaze commented with radio mic still in hand. The chief could only nod in understanding while keeping watch. This was no time to rant or worry. The time would come when everyone made it back to the station after the call.

A gush of fresh oxygen startled the blue haired woman, her lungs in agony as she pushed herself to take a breath. She could hear people talking to her, but the words didn't make any reasonable sense. Her blue eyes fluttered, burning from the smoke and ash that was whirling in the air currents above where she was sprawled. She moaned as her body was jostled almost violently, the woozy feeling of being lifted while she was still flat on her back. She remembered trying to pull a woman from the burning house, but what became of that?

"Bulma? Can you hear me?" She could hear the voice; a blurry face came into view above her with a concerned look etched deep on his face. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, her throat burning.

"You can ask her those questions on the ride. Stop wasting time." She recognized that voice. It was the one that had taunted her since she arrived at the station. Captain Vegeta loomed at the side of the gurney that was pushed down the sidewalk towards the awaiting ambulance. Bulma's eyes watered more trying to see the soot covered Captain, the oxygen mask digging into her face painfully.

"Baka onna!" Vegeta snarled out at her before the rear doors of the ambulance slammed shut. Bulma grimaced. She had failed at her first baptism of fire. The Captain would now see her as a complete and utter failure.

Hours passed as the last of the dying embers were extinguished by the three departments that came to the call. Walls and ceilings were knocked down, checking to make sure the flaming beast was not hiding within the closed quarters of wood and brick. Hoses were rolled, placed back on trucks as were the other equipment that was yanked hastily. Pike poles clattered together, air tanks stowed away once again. One by one, the last of the firefighters clamored onto the departing trucks just as the morning rush hour started.

"I'll see you at the next burn." Blaze smiled, giving a small wave towards seven eight's Chief.

"If I see you at the next one, I'm going to personally kick your ass! Heal that damn leg, you hear me?" Blaze mocked saluted Shin before being whisked away by Lieutenant Alexa and firefighter Tad.

"What the hell? Why was she down here? Does she have a death wish or something?" Juunanagou asked, relieving himself of his heavy soaked jacket, tossing it up on his seat inside the pumper truck. Shin shook his head, his white hair falling out of his helmet.

"You know her. She can't miss a good fire. It runs in the family. Her father was the same way."

"She can afford to miss a few. I swear…" Juunanagou mumbled as he rounded the truck to help pack up the rest of the equipment.

"What was he bitching about?" Krillin asked, jerking his thumb to where Juunanagou just stood.

"Nothing. Just bitching to hear himself bitch." Juuhachigou scowled, tossing her turnout jacket on the back bumper of the truck in front of her.

"Nothing new then? Well, Goku and Vegeta are leaving to head to the hospital to check on Bulma. Just thought I'd relay the message."

"Thanks, Krillin. I'll go up when we get everything back at the station ready for the change over. I'm sure the next rotation is wondering where we are." Shin frowned, climbing up into the passenger side of the engine, waiting for the driver to haul his ass in so they could leave.

Bulma listened to the medical staff as they treated her in the emergency room. Saline solution was used to rinse her red, swollen eyes, oxygen still being fed to her by the god-awful mask that was digging into the bridge of her nose. She vaguely remembered the medical staff treating her swollen throat, the results of super heated air that she was forced to breath when she took off her mask.

"Miss Briefs, you're a lucky young woman. Very lucky." A snowy white haired doctor commented, adjusting his dark rimmed glasses back upon his nose. She gave him an inquisitive look with her eyes, not really sure what the doctor had meant by his comment.

"You have some minor throat swelling, which I expect to be down within the next couple of days. Don't talk unless you absolutely need to. Some minor irritation to your lungs, but that should clear within the week also. I'll put you on restriction until you are fully healed."

"That lady…" Bulma started to ask, her voice rough and raspy. She coughed, trying to clear her throat only to bring tears to her own eyes with the pain.

"The woman you found in the fire is dead." Vegeta's gruff voice answered from the doorway. Blue tendrils of wet hair twirled around Bulma's shoulders as she looked over to her Captain. She frowned deeply, wondering if risking her life for a woman that was dead was the right thing to do. Her mind nagged with her; of course it was the right thing to do. If it was she trapped in that fire, she would expect someone to rescue her…her face fell, that had already happened. Juuhachigou's brother was the one that pulled her out of that damn fire! Maybe everyone was right, she wasn't cut out to be a firefighter like they all said.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I have a few other patients to check on." The doctor nodded to Bulma before exiting the room with a handful of charts.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Vegeta's voice cut into her like a knife. He pushed himself away from the doorframe, letting the heavy wooden door close in his wake.

"I told you to stay put, but you had to wander around, playing hero. Do you know what would have happened if you were not found? Nothing like being burned to death onna. That must be the worse possible way for anyone to surrender to death." His voice was low, hissing out the torrent of words at her. Bulma shuddered, the frown becoming deeper.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I…I'm not sure…" She wheezed in response, her eyes still locked with dark, almost black eyes. 

"Did you want to become another statistic for this years deaths of firefighters here in the city? You've almost accomplished that."

"I found…found that woman…"

"And she was dead!" Vegeta's voice cut her off, rough with anger.

"I didn't…"

"Of course you didn't know. Hell, she was dead before we even arrived on scene. It wasn't hard to miss the bullet hole in her fucking forehead." Blue eyes widen, a sudden gasp escaping her agape mouth. She had stumbled hap hazardously on a murder victim that was suppose to burn to ash with the fire the companies worked so hard to put out.

"Arson investigator Piccolo and the police will want to speak with you of course. Be prepared." Vegeta snapped out, turning on his heels preparing to slip out the door.

"Not going to yell at me anymore?" The dark haired man stopped, turned slightly to pin his eyes on the woman that sat on the hospital gurney.

"And yell at you on how stupid you are? I'm sure you know this by now onna. I'll save the rest of my lecture when you return to the station."

After trucks and equipment were stowed away back at the station, ChiChi and Juuhachigou left, making their way up to the hospital to check on their friend. ChiChi was a nervous wreck, her fingers knotting themselves in the strap of her purse.

"Damn, give it a rest already. I told you she was fine." The blonde deadpanned as she drove in to the emergency room parking area.

"I know, but this really wasn't suppose to happen, you know…I never thought one of us would be hurt…"

"It comes with the job, you know that."

"But…"

"But nothing. It could have easily been one of us. Don't dwell on it Chi, otherwise the stress and worry will eat you alive." Juuhachigou stated, getting out of the truck and making her way towards the sliding glass doors of the hospital.

"Thank you…"

"Hey, no problem. I'm sure that coffee wouldn't help matters much, but I was sure a strawberry shake would hit the spot." Bulma smiled, taking another sip of the frozen treat that probie Yamcha had brought down to her. With everything going on, she completely forgotten that she had promised to have coffee at the local diner with her fellow brother of fire, but he made up for it by bringing down the shake to her hospital room.

"How did you…"

"Know? I had my emergency scanner on at home. I had a buddy of mine on station nine one do the same thing. Granted he was much worse off than what you are, but I knew that something cold would be soothing right about now." Yamcha smiled, ducking his head slightly so the blue haired woman wouldn't see the stain of blush creeping it's way across his cheeks. He had to admit, Bulma was a very beautiful woman. Much prettier than most of the women that had ended up going through the academy to become fire-rescue personnel.

"It was very nice of you to do this you know…" She coughed, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. She had to remember what the doctor had told her. Rest her throat!

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Bulma shook her head, mouthing the word _'fine'_ when she saw Yamcha get out of his seat in a panic.

"I'm sorry. I mean I should let you rest. You've been through enough today with out me flirting shamelessly with you."

"It's ok…"

"I'll talk with you later, Bulma. Take care of yourself." Yamcha reached over giving her hand a slight squeeze before leaving the room. Bulma smiled, settling back on the stiff hospital bed with equally stiff pillows. Yep, Yamcha was such a sweet man and handsome to boot. She wouldn't mind dating him.

From the hallway, Vegeta stood watching Yamcha leave the onna's room. He growled low in his throat. He would not allow that probie to get any where close to the woman that was behind that door. Within the last six months, Yamcha had been through at least ten different women making him a serious player. Even though he didn't like the woman, Vegeta wouldn't allow Yamcha do mess with the young onna's heartstrings. Besides, wasn't there something in union by-laws about dating and relationships within the same company?

_'I hate her! She grinds on my very last nerve!' _

_'But she has spunk. Someone to keep up and challenge you. She's not afraid of you and you know it. She's perfect!' _

_'Shut up! Damn annoying voice!'_

(1) porta-tank is a water retaining pool. Some can hold a thousand gallons or less. 


End file.
